


bad ideas and puppies and kittens

by bowlingfornerds



Series: Zombieland [6]
Category: z nation
Genre: But mostly angst, Canon Universe, Fluff and Angst, and probably sadness, lets be real, set after season three episode three, so spoilers ahoy, theres not really a way to make anything about the most recent episode fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlingfornerds/pseuds/bowlingfornerds
Summary: Requested by Courtney in which Doc and Addy talk further about 10k being alive and being the one to shoot at them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to tumblr originally. The newest episode gave me heart ache. I am forever sad. Join me.

It’s silent in California, and the group trudging along the side of a road, searching for Murphy, when Doc speaks.

“I think he’s alive,” he announces. The rest of the group groans. It’s been a little over six hours since the submarine exploded. Murphy had already driven way with Sun’s equipment and there had been a shooter – someone taking down the zombies as well as firing warning shots at them. “No one else could’ve hit those zombies!”

“Yes, they could’ve,” Addy retorts. “There are _plenty_ of people who could’ve!”

“Then why didn’t he shoot us?”

“I don’t know, maybe they were supposed to fire warning shots.” Doc opens his mouth to say something else and Addy levels him with a sympathetic glare. “I want him to be alive, too,” she says. “But we saw the sub go down. He was shot. He couldn’t have made it out alive.”

Doc’s silent after that.

-

Night sweeps over the state and they’re camping out in a field. The car sits next to them, Warren and the others asleep inside. Addy swings her legs off the front of the car, where she sits on watch, relishing in the quiet. All she can hear is her heartbeat, the reliable thudding in her chest, when there’s a voice.

“I can’t sleep,” Doc grouses, stepping out of the car and climbing onto the front of it with her. She looks over to him. “I keep thinking about 10k.”

“I know,” she says quietly. “I do, too.”

“Maybe he got out with Murphy.” Addy rolls her eyes, looking away, despite the sheer _hope_ that’s evident in his voice.

“Murphy said he didn’t.”

“And when have we known Murphy to be the honest one of the group?” Addy hesitates before shaking her head.

“It’s going to cause us more pain to hope for him to be alive,” she tells him. “It’s better for all of us if we think that he’s dead.” Doc doesn’t say anything for a moment, just looks up to the stars that are shining above them. Addy swallows, and stares resolutely at the treeline.

“He was supposed to outlive us all,” Doc whispers.

-

“That postman was nuts,” Hector complains as they climb into the car to drive away from the post office and the entire godforsaken town.

“We should’ve guessed he would be,” Addy replies. “I mean – he told us not to kill the Zs right as we showed up.”

“Next time that happens, we’re leaving straight away,” Warren agrees, starting up the engine and pulling out onto the road.

“We should’ve left straight away, anyway,” Doc huffs, next to Addy in the back. “The trail on Murphy and 10k is getting cold.” The group hesitates for a moment, even Sun, who only knows of 10k.

“Doc,” Addy sighs.

“No!” Doc replies. “Don’t _Doc_ me! There is no way that the kid died – no way in hell. There is absolutely no reality where that kid dies before me – before any of us.” Addy bites hard down on her tongue as Doc raises his voice for what must be the first time in his life. “He was built for this! He grew up in the woods! His dad taught him how to survive the apocalypse! He can’t die!”

“But he did!” Addy yelled at last, her resolve breaking. “He died! He’s gone! But we’re not! We’re still alive, and it doesn’t matter how much we miss him! It doesn’t matter how much we miss him, and Mac, and Garrett – because they’re all gone!” There was a beat, where the rage climbed back into her mouth from where it had jumped out. She swallowed it back down, letting it settle in her gut once more, before shaking her head. “We have to accept that and move on.”

-

There’s gunshots, and the group stills, looking around for the source. They jump back as one lands right next to Warren’s foot.

“This was a bad idea,” Sun tells them, shaking her head. Addy scans the bridges and buildings of Spokane, trying to find the shooter. They have to be out there somewhere.

“Bad ideas and puppies and kittens,” Warren replies, lifting her gun to point at the zombies, trailing towards them. They back away from the Zs, but jump once more when the shooter fires by their feet, trapping them.

“When I find whoever is sending those shots,” Warren continues, bitterness lacing her tone. “I’m going to choke them out.”

“Save some for me,” Hector grouses, lifting his gun to the zombies. Addy glances back at the buildings, straining to find a person, but still seeing nothing.

The zombies descend, and it’s a mixture of blood and guts, grunting and moaning. Addy’s Z whacker finds its target, collapsing skulls and cracking through the bone. It sparks blue and white and the zombies slump in turn. But there are more, and more, each attracted by the noise, and coming for a taste.

They could probably handle them, but Addy’s glad they don’t have to.

The shooter seems to switch sides, because there are shots ringing out, and zombies falling down as if by magic. They collapse one at a time, until there’s none left; until it’s the group standing in a pile of dead bodies.

“Look at this,” Warren says, crouching by one of the dead zombies. It went down at the shooter’s hand, with a perfect bullet hole straight through the centre of its forehead.

“There’s only one person who can shoot like that,” Doc breathes. Addy rolls her eyes, turning away from the body and looking back to the distance. Her eyes catch on a bridge, where a person stands, hefting a gun and jogging to the end of it. They disappear and her mouth goes dry.

“Only one person,” she agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are all loved and appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
